The Hunt for the North American Brothers
by ninjafox369
Summary: England, unknowingly has started an international challenge: The first one to get Canada and America dressed in tuxedos and escort them to the annual Eurasian Nations Ball gets their lands AND bodies. Human names used.
1. Day one, Part one

My attempt at a multi-chapter fic again. The ball in here is made-up and if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes please tell me. Thanks. Enjoy~! 

I'm sorry if I butcher any of your languages in this fic! The only ones I can be sure on are English(of course) and basic Japanese!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

It had all started with an invitation…

Matthew Williams stared at the letter in his hands as he read its contents.

_Canada,_

_You are cordially invited to the annual Eurasian Nations Ball as a guest of honor, along with United States of America. The ball will be on March 25th at 6:00 p.m. We suggest that you come early for we will have a World Meeting before and one after the ball. We also advise that you do not bring any weapons, bombs or anything related to nuclear weapons for everyone's sake._

_We hope to see you there. _

_Sincerely,_

_Austria_

Matthew gave the piece of paper a puzzled expression. This could've been a prank by Prussia or America. Then again, the envelope that the letter had come in had Austria's official seal.

As Canada tried to control the happiness of being acknowledged (and being invited to a ball as a guest of honor no less) America kicked open his front door, startling the shy nation.

"Mattie, did you get the letter?!" Alfred's expression seemed distressed and paranoid as he ran up to his brother.

"Yeah, why?" replied Matthew. Alfred grasped his brother's shoulders and shook him.

"Don't you see? They're trying to invade us!" Getting over the momentary dizziness Canada gave his brother a confused look.

"What're you talkin' about?"

"This is all a well conceived plan for all of the nations to attack us at once and take over our nations!" explained Alfred. Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If they wanted to take us over they could've done it at a world meeting."

"Yeah, b-but I'm usually armed during the conferences." Seeing how his brother had hesitated and the desperation in his eyes grew, Matthew pointed an accusing finger at his brother.

"You just don't want to dress up!" he yelled. Alfred hugged his brother's midsection and whimpered pitifully.

"I-I-I h-hate tuxedos!" America sobbed like a man pleading after being sentenced to death.

"You know you don't have to go."

"Iggy is going to make me. That's why you're going into hiding with me!" Matthew choked on his saliva at his brother's proposal.

"W-Why?!" he asked.

"We're twins, we stick together!" Just then, the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway was heard. America whimpered when he heard a car door being slammed shut and angry footsteps pounding on the pavement. He watched in horror as England stalked into the house with a tuxedo protected by a plastic covering in his hand. The Brit glared at his ex-colony and pointed his finger at the cowering nation.

"_You._" He hissed. Alfred shoved his brother in front of him for protection. "I've been looking for you, git!!! You'll wear this fuckin' tuxedo to the ball and BLOODY LIKE IT!!!"

The American let out a girlish shriek as Arthur attempted to tackle him. "I don't want to! I don't want to!"

"Come back here you ungrateful prat! I thought I raised you better!"

"Too bad, come on Matt let's bounce!" America grabbed his confused twin by the waist and out to his car. England ran out the door to see America's car driving off.

"Bloody prick." Arthur felt a vibration in his pocket and quickly took out his pulsating cellphone, "Hello?"

"_Angleterre_, how is your mission going?" England growled at the Frenchman's jubilant tone.

"Horrible. Unlike Matthew, getting Alfred dressed into a tuxedo is a challenge. The first time he went to a ball he had to wear one and hated it; since then he's always bothered his bosses enough to get them to keep him from going to a ball, but not this one, no sirree. That prat WILL be dressed and WILL bloody like being in a tuxedo at that fuckin' ball!" He took a deep breath and continued.

"I hope exhaustion gets to that git. Then, I'll be able to get him dressed when he's fallen asleep or I can drug him with sleeping pills. I could probably slip them into his drink when he's not looking and dress him when the drugs take over. I'll have to find him first though. He and Matt could be anywhere on their godforsaken lands. I should start searching now so, bye." Arthur hung up the call and proceeded to drive into the direction that the twins had driven off to.

Unfortunately, Francis's end was breaking up making the Brit's rant sound like so:

_"Matthew…Alfred…challenge…first…one…to get them…to…ball…dressed nicely…in a tuxedo…gets to…-sleep…with…them…and…take over…their…lands...start…now…Bye."_

Francis grinned. Being the gossiper that he was the Frenchman decided to tell Gilbert and Antonio the good news. He dialed their numbers and set it on a three way chat.

_"Hola~!"_ greeted Spain.

_"Awesome me is speaking!"_ answered Prussia.

"_Mon_ _amis_~! Guess what?!"

"What?"

"The first one to get little Mathieu and America into tuxedos and bring them to the ball gets to sleep with them and have their lands!" he gushed. He giggled like an excited schoolgirl.

_"Sweet! I can be a nation again!" _cheered Gilbert.

_"Lovi and I can have a vacation home!" _added Antonio.

"Ah ah ah, they're mine!" A triumphant smirk found its way onto Francis's lips.

_"What? Why?"_ Prussia peeved.

"Well, I deserve it! Plus America and Mathieu trust me more than they trust you two." explained knowingly.

_"Is that so?! Well, it's on bitch! By the way, Mattie likes the _awesomeme_ more!"_ A click was heard and then the dial tone.

_"Bring it on, amigo!" _teased Antonio. France laughed.

"Farewell~!" They both hung up and went to go pack.

Unbeknownst to Gilbert, Italy had overheard the albino's conversation and went to the kitchen. Ludwig and Lovino sat at the table with the latter glaring daggers at the German. They both turned their heads to look at Feliciano.

"Ve~! Ludwig, Lovino, the first one to get America and…um…what's his name…Canada dressed into tuxedos and take them to the ball gets to have their land!" he announced. He was given incredulous looks by the other two men.

"Who the fuck is Canada?! And what do you mean 'have their land'?" Lovino seemed skeptical.

"Gilbert said so! That's why he's packing up so he can go look for them!" Feliciano clarified.

"Not if you and I get them first! Come on, Feliciano, we need to pack!" Lovino got up from his seat and grabbed his brother's wrist.

"Is Ludwig coming with us~? We might not be strong enough and I heard that the North American brothers are really, really strong!" said Italy as he was dragged toward the front door by his twin. Romano cursed.

"…Dammit, you have a point…Oi, Potato bastard! Are you coming with us or not?!" yelled Romano. Ludwig sighed and reluctantly followed.

"How do I get dragged into these messes?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Ve~! Let's go Ludwig!" called Italy as he grabbed one of Ludwig's hands.

* * *

Elizabeta had been listening in on Gilbert's conversation, too. She had been crouching below one of the Prussian's open windows. Her reason being there was unknown, but she grinned mischievously and fished out her cellphone to tell Austria what she had just heard.

"Roderich, you'll never guess what I just heard!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Italy dialed Japan's number. He was not aware, however, of the chain reaction that would follow…

"Ve~! Kiku get ready to go to North America!"

_"Greece-san."_

_"Hey Egypt, are you going to North America?!"_

_"Turkey."_

_"Holland, my man!"_

_"Belgium, WAZZUUUUUUP?!"_

_"Taiwan, girl, did you hear?!"_

_"China, I've got good news!"_

_"Korea, aru~!"_

_"Hong Kong! Guess what?"_

_"Australia."_

_"Seychelles!"_

_"Sealand!"_

_"Ma, Pa! I have a chance to be a nation!"_

_"Norway! You'll never believe it!"_

_"Iceland. Pack your things."_

_"Denmark. We need you…unfortunately."_

_"Yo, Poland!"_

_"Liet, Liet! Like, guess what's happening!"_

_"Eduard, get to North America!"_

_"Raivis, we need to go to North America. Quick."_

_"U-Ukraine, do you w-want to c-come with us?"_

_"Natalia, did you hear?!"_

"Brother."

Sitting in a tall black chair was Russia. He sat behind a desk and listened closely as Belarus explained the 'challenge' to him. He smiled and stood up, grabbing his pipe on his way to the door.

"Belarus," he said, "Get my helicopter ready. America and Canada are going to become one with Russia very soon."

Natalia nodded and followed her brother out the office.

* * *

To continue or not to continue, that is the question. Review and/or Favorite if you would like for this to continue. Sorry that my writing sucks, I'm still getting the hang of it. 


	2. Day one, Part two

Well, I recently found out that my list '_You're a Hetalia fan when…'_ was deleted because apparently we're not allowed to have lists on …stupid me! ^^' Oh well, hopefully this fic gets as much reviews as '_You're a Hetalia fan when…"_

On a happier note, I'm also going to try and write a Hetalia version of Dane Cook's Breaking and Entering. (requested by Someya) Though, someone has already made their own version of it on here already. I recommend you check their version out too! 

DYquem, I like your review! Thanks! I'll try my hardest to finish this thing or die trying! Though it was kind of stupid for me to start this around exam week…Nonetheless, I WILL finish this! 

Oh and is it just me or is this going too fast? And if it is, how fast is it going? Drying paint fast or drunk night in Las Vegas/ Romeo and Juliet fast? Should I go slower?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Canada sulked in the passenger seat of Alfred's car. Not only was he dragged into another mess, but Arthur was probably going to murder Alfred for not dressing up. Matthew turned his head to the side to give his brother a look that clearly said 'Are you _serious_?' It was JUST a stupid tuxedo! Alfred wouldn't hesitate to go to war -even at the risk of being tortured if captured- yet he ran away at the sight of a simple outfit?! Matthew knew his brother hated formal clothing, but this just went too far.

"Jeez Matt, can you stop looking at me like that?!" asked Alfred. Matthew scoffed.

"What're you going to do, kidnap me? Oh wait, _you already did_!" Matthew's irritation was clearly showing within his tone. "This is stupid, Al. Just turn back and put on the damn tuxedo!"

"No, if I go back now and agree to where that penguin suit then that will make everyone think I'm a push-over. If everyone thinks America of all nations is a push-over they'll try to take it further with dresses and hooker outfits. After they realize I'll do anything they might make me their man-maid like Lithuania and take over my country!!" Matthew stared at Alfred. Not only did he say that within one breath, but it actually kind of made sense. Still, Alfred was overreacting a bit.

"Al, you're an idiot." said Matthew.

"And you're a pansy, but I don't say anything." he retorted.

"At least I'm not hated by almost every nation out there."

"At least I'm not invisible."

"I'm not afraid of ghosts."

"I don't talk to polar bears."

"I'm not a whore with fifty kids."

"I'm important."

"I won the gold for the men's hockey during the Olympics so put that in your juice box and SUCK IT!"

"…Don't talk to me." Alfred deadpanned. Matthew crossed his arms and huffed as he looked away from his brother.

"Fine." He whispered.

"Fine." Alfred whispered back, a bit louder.

"FINE."

"FINE!"

"Look Tim Horton's!" Matthew pointed toward the building hoping to stop the ridiculous argument.

"No, I don't want Time Horton's" Alfred clapped his hands together above his head and rotated his hips, "I want bubble gum, bazooka zooka bubble gum, some gum~!"

"AL YOU'RE DRIVING!!!" Matthew screamed. Alfred rolled his eyes and put his hands back on the wheel.

"Relax, I've been driving since these things were invented, I can deal." Alfred patted the dashboard proudly and leaned back his seat when they reached a red light.

"You've also been getting tickets since they were invented too." Matt muttered.

"Hey, I was excused of all those charges!" said Alfred in his own defense.

"It's because your boss backed you up idiot!" Matt shot back. Alfred glared at his brother.

"Hey, why don't you become 'quiet Matt' instead of being 'Piss Alfred off Matt'?" Alfred noticed the light turn green and so started guiding the car forward again.

"Because 'Piss Alfred off Matt' is trying to stop us from being grounded by Arthur!" argued Matthew. Alfred laughed and gave his brother an amused look.

"You're such a momma's boy Canada! We're independent nations, we can't be grounded."

"At least 'momma' still loves me." Matthew smirked when Alfred frowned, broke eye contact and averted his gaze back onto the road.

"Kiss ass." He heard Alfred mumble. Matthew scoffed.

"Hero wannabe." Alfred slammed on the breaks.

_SCREEEEEEEEECH_

"That's it!" he yelled. The American pounced onto his brother as they began a fistfight in the car.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ve~! Lovi, where are we?" asked Feliciano. Their plane had landed in America, but they had traveled a little too north and ended up somewhere else. Ludwig trailed quietly behind the twins.

"I don't know, but we're not in America, I know that. So we must be in that fuckin' Canadia country." Romano held a map in his hands. What was with these fucking confusing maps?

"Isn't it Canada, fratello?" Veneziano corrected.

"I don't really fuckin' care! I just want to take over their lands so that I can grow my tomatoes!" Lovino angrily crumpled up the map and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

"Ne, fratello, what's happening over there?" North Italy pointed to a small crowd that was up ahead.

"It looks like something big is going on." answered Ludwig.

"He asked _me_, bastard! Let's go check it out." The elder Vargas pulled the younger closer to the crowd. Some of what the crowd was yelling could be heard as they came closer.

"Show him what Canadians are made of!" yelled one Canadian.

"You're an American, don't make a Canadian beat you!" encouraged an American tourist. The Italian twins pushed through the crowd to find America and Canada fighting in the middle of it.

"I'm going to put an end to the disgrace of the North American countries!" screamed Alfred as he punched Matthew in the cheek.

"I'm going to end its hunger!" said Matt as he punched his brother in the stomach. The North American twins had abandoned their car awhile ago and had taken their brawl outside. Some passerby had stopped to watch the fight and showed no signs of wanting to stop it. This was an American vs. a Canadian fight, who _wouldn't_ watch it?

"This is our chance, Feliciano, you know what to do!" Veneziano nodded and happily walked up to the skirmishing blondes as Romano and Ludwig left in the other direction.

"Ve~, America, Canada, what're you doing?" The fight immediately ceased as Matthew and Alfred stared questioningly at Italy.

"Italy, what're you doing here?!" asked Alfred. Feliciano smiled.

"Lovi, Ludwig and I came to visit you guys for a vacation!" The brothers broke up and dusted themselves off as they helped each other off the ground. Noticing that the fight wasn't going to resume the crowd quickly dispersed.

"Oh, really?" asked Matthew. Italy nodded.

"I found a puppy; do you want to see it?" he asked.

"…Okay, where is it?" said Matt, pretending to be really interested so that Italy wouldn't cry or something.

"It's in that alley over there, follow me!" The Italian pointed toward an alleyway that was a few feet away. The brothers reluctantly followed the other nation into the dark alley.

"Um, Italy, are you sure there's a puppy here?" Alfred looked around the area with suspicion.

"Nope, Romano just told me to lure you guys here!" the Italian admitted.

"WHAT?!" The twins could not react fast enough when two nets wrapped around them.

"Yes, we got those fuckers!" cheered Romano. He held up his net gun in triumph. Ludwig, also holding a net gun, only stared at the brunet man.

"Ve~! Should we knock them out?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"Probabl-" The German was cut off by the sound of snapping ropes.

"Hahaha, my heroic strength has saved me from the villain's clutches once again!" America stood in a heroic pose over the remains of what was his trap. Matthew tried to break the netting too, only to fail. It wasn't that he was weaker than Alfred (they had the same level of strength) it was just that he didn't know how to release his strength unless he had a hockey stick in his hand.

"…Al." he called monotonously. Realizing that his brother was still caught in his net the American set to freeing his twin.

"Oh yeah, sorry Matt. And what was 'end its hunger' supposed to mean? Were you calling me fat?" Matthew, who was staring at the trio behind his brother, noticed Romano angrily extract something from his pocket.

"Now's not the time Al!!" America seemed to notice the panic in the other's voice for he turned around and saw Romano coming at them with a taser. He grinned nervously.

"Let us be off!" The blonde nation took the lids off several nearby trashcans that lined the alley walls and threw them at the Italian. Out of instinct Lovino stopped and attempted to shield his body, the projectiles only missing him by centimeters. The twins broke out into a sprint and were about to turn a corner when a frying pan came out of nowhere and hit Alfred in the head. The super power passed out at the impact.

"What the fu-Hungary?!" Canada stared fearfully at the oncoming woman.

"Hello Canada~!" she greeted. She waved and giggled. Despite the innocent appearance, Matthew noticed a malicious glint in her eyes. He grabbed Al from under his arms and tried to get them away from the maniacal female. Suddenly, a black car came out of nowhere and stopped near Matthew.

"Yo, Pancake boy, get in!" ordered the driver.

"Gil?" The albino only smirked and flipped Elizabeta off as Matthew threw Alfred into the back, slammed the door and got into the passenger's seat.

"Take that bee-otch!" Gilbert yelled mockingly as they sped off. Elizabeta answered back with a string of curses.

Still a bit shocked, Matthew muttered, "Th-thanks."

"Be grateful that the awesome me saved you! Where to?" Gilbert quickly maneuvered the vehicle around traffic.

"My house."

"Which one?" Gilbert knew for a fact that Matthew had more than one house; he did pretty much break into all of them for the past century.

"The green one."

"Why not the blue one, it's closer."

"Al and I were just at the blue one about thirty minutes ago."

"What happened?"

"Arthur happened."

"Fine, but you're paying for gas!" Prussia cackled and sped the car up a bit more.

"Why did four nations just attack us?" asked Matt, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know." said Prussia, while he was really thinking, _'Hm, so other nations know about the challenge. Oh, it's ON! No one can win against an awesome person such as myself!'_

"Gilbert, you're spacing out." Matt pointed out. Gilbert snapped out of his reverie and gave out a snort.

"Pfft, whatever."

* * *

When they had arrived at the Canadian's second house Matthew went to open the door whilst Gilbert semi-carried semi- dragged Alfred inside.

"Goddamn, how much does this guy weigh?!" he complained. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, ask him when he wakes." He said. The blonde went upstairs and stopped at the hallway closet to get some fresh sheets for the guest room.

"Hey Gil, are you going to stay here for awhile or-HOLY FUCK!" Matthew nearly had a heart attack when he felt hands wrap around his neck. He grabbed a nearby hockey stick –he had them lying around the house just in case he needed protection- and proceeded to beat his attacker off with it.

"Shi-!" Gilbert crumpled to the ground when the stick made contact with his face. Matthew, getting over his sudden aggression, looked worriedly at the knocked out form of the ex-nation.

"G-Gilbert?" Matthew poked his friend, earning a groan from the older man. He backed away a few steps before fully turning around to run downstairs.

* * *

Alfred's eyelids slowly fluttered open as he regained consciousness. He gritted his teeth at the slight pain in his nose, but he ignored it to survey his surroundings.

They were in another of Matthew's houses, but it was silent and dark. A dim light lit the room he was in so that he could see Matt standing in front of one of them with a hockey stick in his hands. The younger nation was taking careful, nervous peeks through cracks of the curtain. Now that he was fully awake, Alfred noticed that the curtains were pulled close on all the windows. He slowly got up and went to go stand behind his brother.

"Matt?" Matthew's head whirled around so quickly to look at him that Alfred was amazed that the man's neck didn't break.

"Thank God you're awake!" Canada shouted hysterically. He dropped his hockey stick and pulled Alfred into a hug.

"What happened?" he asked. Matthew went on to explain the events after the American was rendered unconscious up until that moment...

"And now Gilbert just tried to attack me too! You're right Al everyone _is_ trying to attack us at once!" Matthew had released his brother and was now holding his hockey stick again.

"Ha, I told you! The hero is never wrong!" said Alfred; he punched a fist into the air in victory.

"What do we do?!" Matthew looked close to having nervous break-down.

"One, grab some extra clothes and a weapon. Two, get some money for gas and stuff because we're going to have a long trip ahead of us." Alfred instructed sternly. Matthew looked up at his brother surprised at his tone of voice.

"Where are we going?"Alfred turned away from his brother dramatically and looked out of one of the living room windows –though he couldn't see much due to the curtains- with a serious face.

"My twenty-twelve zombie apocalypse shelter in Texas."

Matthew facepalmed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Day Two, Part one

Sorry if Matt seems a bit angry and mean in this. You would too if you thought you were about to be killed over nothing. :D Sorry if there are mistakes!!!! Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"You're taking that _thing_ with you?!" Alfred pointed expectantly at the small polar bear that was happily rolling on the lawn.

"He is not a thing, he's a friend." argued Matthew, a bit calmer than yesterday.

"No, he's an animal, an animal that _TALKS_!"

"He's the Lucky to my Dr. Dolittle, eh."

"Don't use my movies against me."

"It's your weakness though."

"…I'm going to arm bar you soon."

Alfred tiredly rubbed the last remains of sleep from his eyes. The twins had taken shifts for look-out the night before, though they both weren't able to sleep comfortably resulting in both brothers being extra irritable today. They had tied Prussia up and locked him in one of the guest bedrooms figuring someone would find him sooner or later. Now they were packed and standing outside to get the fuck out of there before those other insane nations came.

Canada rolled his eyes and rummaged through his bag checking that he got everything.

Extra clothes. Check.

Toothbrush. Check.

Cellphone. Check.

Maple Syrup. Check.

iPod and earphones. Check

Aspirin. Check.

First Aid Kit. Check.

Holy water to keep Belarus away. Check.

Alfred's old stuffed bunny, Captain Bonbon. **(1)** Check.

Yup, he had everything he needed. Meanwhile, Alfred was doing his own inspection of the contents in his bag.

Car keys. Check.

Portable DVD player. Check.

Latest movies. Check.

Blackmail. Check.

PSP. Check.

Gun with blessed silver bullets to keep werewolves and vampires away. Check.

Garlic. Check.

Wooden stake. Check.

Action figures. Check.

Hamburgers. Check.

Captain Bonbon…

"Captain Bonbon? Captain Bonbon?!" Alfred frantically dug deeper into his bag before crying out, "DAMN YOU COMMIES!"

"He's right here Al." Matthew patiently held out his brother's beloved stuffed animal.

"Oh, heh…" America chuckled sheepishly. He glared at Matt and seized the white stuffed bunny from his brother's grasp and hugged it to his chest possessively. "Mine."

"Stupid." said a small voice. Alfred glared at the giant ball of white fur that had made it into his brother's arms. Matthew nodded.

"Yes, Kumanji, he is stupid, isn't he?" Canada concurred.

"Who're you?" asked the bear. Matthew sighed.

"Ca-na-da, the one who actually remembers to feed you, eh." Kumajirou still looked a bit confused, but decided to drop the subject.

"Hey, hey, hey!" America exclaimed, waving his arms to try and get his brother's attention, "did your bear just insult me?"

"Yes." Canada confirmed. He opened the car door and set Kumajirou in the back seat.

"And you're just going to let him?!" America stared incredulously at his brother as the other made sure his little friend was comfortable.

"Yeah, but it's not like you've never been insulted before." Canada shut the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"B-But he's a bear!" America sputtered. He watched as his brother held up a finger as if to say 'wait for a second', roughly pushed him aside and disappeared into the house. He emerged a few seconds later with a hockey stick and locked the front door.

"And you're a fat ass, so shut up and get us out of here." He answered finally. He let the piece of equipment lean against the car.

"Someone's cranky~! Ooh, that looks cool!" Alfred curiously reached toward the hockey stick when Matthew yanked Kumajirou out of the car and thrown at his face. "OHMYGOD!"

America was prostrate on the pavement as Canada hovered over him, holding the hockey stick protectively, and giving his brother an icy glare. Kumajirou lethargically clambered into the car again.

"Get your own hockey stick, eh." Matthew spat venomously.

"Why can't I use that one? What's so special about it?" asked Alfred.

"You forget, this is **my **hockey stick. No one touches **my** hockey stick!" Alfred watched as Matthew gingerly placed the hockey stick in the backseat among the other bags they had set in there.

"…Feisty." Alfred commented. Florida was given a swift kick. "OW!"

"Get up." ordered Canada. Alfred reluctantly complied.

"Jeez." America muttered, shielding the Sunshine State. He glared at Matthew's back. "Prissy pants much?"

"Hm, did you say something, Alfred?" asked Matthew, turning to face his other half.

"Nothing!" Alfred straightened up and took out a hamburger from inside his jacket. "Really Matt you need to calm down. Everything will be fine."

"Prove it."

"I can and I will."

"Not with that rubbish you're eating right now, eh." Canada murmured. America's eyes narrowed.

"_What?" _Alfred gritted his teeth_. _Matthew smiled softly at his brother.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." He said with feigned innocence.

"Don't play dumb, I sense your floccinaucinihilipilification**(2)** toward my hamburger." Alfred accused.

"What?" Matthew was now honestly confused.

"You think my hamburger is worthless!" explained Alfred.

"Pretty much, eh." Matthew admitted. Alfred's grip on his burger tightened. They both climbed into Prussia's car, Alfred taking the driver's side, and shut their doors.

"I hope Russia, France and Spain are the ones that invade you! And at the same time too!" he snapped. Matthew was inspecting his nails with a dull expression.

"And I hope Belarus gets you after I tell her you slept with Russia." He responded. Alfred gasped.

"You sick bitch."

"I'm neither sick nor a female dog, so that was the worst insult ever." Matthew huffed a coupled breaths onto his nails before rubbing them on his jacket.

"What did I do to make you this bitchy?!" America asked in an exasperated tone.

"Let's see…You dragged me into something that'll probably get me raped." Matthew started.

"Hey. They were going to get you anyways. I just saved your life 'cause I'm the hero." Alfred butted in. Matthew paid no heed to his brother's excuse and began to count his many reasons with his fingers. He was now up to ten.

"You almost got me tased by Romano." He continued.

"Hey, how would I've know if he had a friggin' taser?!"

"You've ignored me your whole life unless you needed something." America tried to voice a comeback, but Canada beat him to it.

"And don't get me started on the Olympics. You're just mad because I got the most gold medals, including the one from hockey. You criticized my opening ceremony and said it sucked. You tried to ground me when I became friends with Gilbert-"

"And now look what he's done." America pointed toward the window of the room that Prussia was captive in.

"Shut up! You have a fuckin' twenty-twelve zombie shelter yet your nation might have a second great depression."

"You're exaggerating." He grumbled under his breath.

"You steal my people." said Matthew as Alfred started up the car.

"Now who-?!"

"Jim Carrey, Justin Beiber, some of my hockey players, _Avril Lavigne_!" Matthew complained over the purr of the engine.

"Well so much for _your_ happy ending." Alfred began to back the car out of driveway. "Put on your seatbelt, so you can be safe!"

"And that's another thing; Spain_ hates_ your Dora the Explorer!" Matthew brought up. Alfred scoffed as he began to slowly drive down the street.

"How can he hate-"

"Everyone hates it. She _always_ asks where something is even when it's right in front of her! What kind of explorer is she? Oh wait, she's an American one, I get it now!" Alfred's bottom lip seemed to tremble a bit before he composed himself and grinned forcefully.

"Nice try, bro, but it's going to take more than one of your passive-aggressive rants to make me, Alfred F. Jones the Hero, cry!" he stuck his tongue out at his twin. Matthew stared at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Billy Mayes." Alfred dropped his burger and immediately burst into tears, nearly crashing into a mailbox.

"_You're a bastard_!" he wailed.

Matthew proceeded to get his brother to calm down, or else they'd crash, not noticing the suspicious black van that followed them…

* * *

**1- The name Captain Bonbon is based on an inside joke that my friend and I have. Even after I found out Bonbon means lollipop in French (or something close to that) I still call her that. I now even have a new stuffed bunny that is named Captain Bonbon. He's chocolate-scented! XD**

**2- If you can guess where I got the idea to use this word then I love you!**

Whoo~! So sorry it's short, but I got my final assessments this week. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them! Ooh! And once this week is over its Spring break so I'll either have time to update a lot or my parents will be dragging me around to parties and away from the computer so I'm very sorry if I keep you waiting for too long in the near future.

Like Arnold Schwarzenegger, **I'll be back!**


	4. Day Two, Part Two

Ugh, my teachers decided to give homework for Spring break so yeah…Oh and sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I did this late at night! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~!XD 

The song in this chapter is just for randomness~!

Excuse my pervertedness, but when I looked at the review count for this fic it was 69! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Gilbert groaned as he came to. Jeez, Matthew almost killed him! Hey, it wasn't his fault that just as he was about to grab the kid's shoulders that Matt lifted his head and so Gilbert's hands ended up around his neck!

Gilbert tried to bring a hand up to his face to ease the throbbing pain from the hits he had taken. Keyword: tried.

"What the fuck?!" Gilbert cursed as he thrashed around on the floor on his back attempting to break from his bonds.

After a few more minutes of struggling Gilbert let out a few more swear words and gave up. He lay there in silence when the sound of glass breaking was heard downstairs. Gilbert's head lifted up in anticipation as he stared at the closed entrance of the room and listened to the footsteps climb the stairs and down the hallway toward him. He kept quiet in case it was someone who hated him and would take advantage of his vulnerable state.

He watched as the doorknob jiggled and slowly turned to let the door fly open. Gilbert gaped at the person now standing at the threshold.

"Oh God it's you!"

* * *

_With the North American Bros…_

After many tears and consoling Matthew had finally gotten Alfred to calm down. Unfortunately, his twin refused to talk to him now.

"Alfred." His only response was Alfred turning on the radio.

_Wake up in the morning feelin' like P Diddy~!_

_Grab my glasses I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city~!_

"Alfred." Alfred began to sing loudly…and badly too.

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack~!_

_Cuz when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back~!_

Out of frustration Matthew swiped Captain Bonbon from his place on Alfred's lap and held him threateningly out of the open window. Alfred stared at his brother fearfully.

_I'm talkin' 'bout pedicure on our toes, toes~!_

_Tryin' on all our clothes, clothes~!_

"Y-you wouldn't!" Alfred stammered. His eyes darted from the dangling bunny to his brother's sadistic smile.

_Boys blowin' up our phones, phones~!_

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs~!_

"Huh, I sorry I can't hear you over the music! I'm just going to teach Captain Bonbon how to fly, okay?!" He held the stuffed toy's paw in a loose grip between his thumb and pointer finger.

_Pulling up to the parties~!_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy~!_

"NO!" Alfred held his hand out toward Captain Bonbon with pleading eyes. Matthew threw the bunny back into his brother's lap and turned off the radio.

_Don't stop, make it-!_

"Will you talk to me then?" he asked.

"Yes…" America grumbled.

"Good. Now where are we heading first?"

"Well, I thought we should stay on the road and not take a plane to Texas." Alfred brought up.

"Why?" The Canadian immediately prepared himself for an exaggerated explanation.

"Hello~, if the others are trying to kill us, then they have Japan and all those other nerdy Asian countries hack into the airport's computers and track us down!" he explained.

"Your being stereotypical Al." Matthew scolded.

"Hell no, it's the truth!" he argued.

"Yeah, and all Russians are communists." Canada murmured sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Facepalm.

After an hour of arguing Matthew leaned his head against the window in defeat. No one could persuade Alfred from renouncing his belief that all stereotypes were true. Matthew's eyes wandered to the side-view mirror and its reflections of the cars behind them. One car stood out though, a black van with dark windows that clearly screamed 'I'm stalking you!' Matthew tapped his brother on the shoulder told him about the suspicious vehicle.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the van's reflection and transferred to the lane on their right. The van followed. He then transferred back onto the lane they were before. The van followed suit. Alfred cursed and sped up.

"Uh, Matt?" Canada turned to his brother. The elder twin's face seemed anxious.

"Yeah?" he answered back.

"Do you get motion sickness easily?" Matthew raised an eyebrow at the question.

"No…" Alfred let out a nervous chuckle.

"Good!" Before Matt could ask, 'why?', Alfred had slammed his foot down onto the gas pedal making the vehicle jerk forward and zoom down the road.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside the van…_

"Th-their speeding up!"

"Hurry up, Toris!"

"I, like, told we shouldn't have, like, used a black van!"

"Feliks, can you not yell in my ear please?"

"Yeah, like, sure, Liet." Feliks sat back into the passenger's seat as he kept his eyes on the North American Brothers' car.

"S-so if we do take them to the ball, we get their land, right?" asked Latvia as he watched Estonia type away on the keyboard connected to the many computer screens lining the sides of the back of the van.

"That's correct." replied Eduard. Feliks took that moment to look over at them from his place in the front seat.

"I heard from Elizabeta that we totally get their bodies too!" he professed.

"WHAT?!" The Baltics chorused.

"Yeah, like, didn't you all know?" Poland stared at the other men like they should've known.

"No, are you sure Ms. Héderváry has gotten her info right?" asked Lithuania.

"Yeah, originally I, like, heard of this contest thing from Denmark who heard from Iceland who heard from Norway who heard from Tino and Berwald who heard from Sealand who heard from Seychelles who heard from Australia who heard from Hong Kong who heard from Korea who heard from China who heard from Taiwan who heard from Belgium who heard from Holland who heard from Turkey who heard from Egypt who heard from Greece who heard from Japan who heard from Italy who heard from Prussia who heard from France who heard from England who started this whole thing!" The others gaped at Feliks and his ability to have said all that at once and yet was still talking without taking a break to breathe. "But, I also heard from Elizabeta who heard from Prussia who heard from France who heard from England! So I trust her info more!"

"R-right…I don't know if we should still do this then…" Toris was about to lighten his pressure on the pedal when Feliks's voice stopped him.

"Like, think about it first, Liet! Just because we get their bodies doesn't mean we have to sleep with them! We can use them as servants or-" Poland gasped in realization, "WE CAN TOTALLY USE THEM AS MODELS FOR MY CLOTHES!!!!!"

"Huh?"

"I, like, always have trouble with picking out outfits, but now I can have TWO people with the same complexion as me, like, help me pick one out faster!" he gushed.

"They don't have your eye color though-" Poland interrupted him.

"That's what contacts are for, duh~!"

"So, you're just going to drag us along even if we quit the chase, aren't you?" asked Estonia. Latvia was beginning to shake.

"You all, like, know me so well! Now speed up or you'll, like, totally lose them!" Liet complied with his friend's orders and lowered his foot further onto the gas pedal.

* * *

_Back at Canada's house…_

Gilbert glared up at the man standing above him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" England peeved.

"I can ask you the same thing, old man!" Prussia shot back.

"I'm trying to get America dressed up for the ball!" Arthur answered.

"So am I!"

"What?" Arthur looked down at Gilbert with a puzzled expression.

"Everyone is!" Gilbert added.

"Humph, it's about bloody time that everyone focused on this old challenge!" Arthur smirked and crossed his arms.

"You mean this has been fuckin' goin' on since before yesterday?!" Gilbert queried. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course, it's been happening ever since Alfred's first ball!"

"What?!" Did the old man mean that he could've totally had Alfred and Matthew as sex slaves since then? He could've still been a nation if he'd known! Oh, he was still talking, maybe he should listen.

"Are you willing to partner up with me to get the bloody twit?" Arthur offered.

"Yeah, yeah, just untie me!" Gilbert started to struggle again, eager to start searching for the twins. Arthur knelt down and unraveled the ex-nation from the ropes.

"Allies?" asked England as he held his hand out to Prussia who was just getting up. The albino smirked.

"Allies! I'll take Canada and you take America!" he stated firmly. Arthur's face took on a puzzled look.

"Uh, okay…but Matthew won't be a problem. He'll do as you say. It's Alfred we need to focus on." Gilbert's smirk turned into an all-out grin

"It's okay with the awesome me, man!" exclaimed Prussia as they shook hands.

England failed to understand that he just agreed to get his precious brothers raped.

* * *

Matthew continued to scream as Alfred dialed a number on his cellphone and held it to his ear.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" he screamed.

"Chuck Norris!" Alfred paused and cursed before stuffing his phone back into his back pocket, "...Dang it, he's not answering! Oh well, we'll just have to meet up with him in Texas! Yippie kai-ay~!"

"YOU'RE NOT A FUCKIN' COWBOY ANYMORE!"

* * *

So if you're confused, let me explain…

Only some countries think that the prize is the North American Bros land AND bodies. Others think it's just their land.

Gilbert thinks Arthur is talking about the actual 'challenge' and so he thinks the challenge has been going on forever.

Arthur thinks Gilbert is saying that everyone's helping him dress Alfred up for the ball because they finally realize that Alfred needs to be disciplined. 

America and Canada just think everyone is trying to kill them.


	5. Day Two, Part Three

OMG I love Austria and Prussia's versions of Marukaite Chikyuu!!XD Sorry, for the wait, but I have two big projects that require A LOT of work and attention, plus my parents want to have more active family time so we've been running at the track, bowling, etc. I just wanted to put that out there so none of guys get angry at me without knowing why I'm not updating.

On the brighter side…Pirates of the Caribbean is currently being filmed on Oahu (and I think the other Hawaiian Islands, too) and anyone can go take pics with the Black Pearl right now! XD Who wants to stalk Johnny Depp with me?

Today was the first day of Kawaii-Kon…and I won't be able to go to it. Thankfully, two of my friends are going so I asked them to get me an autograph from Vic Mignogna. One of my friends is going as Riza Hawkeye if you wanna know, the other friend is a gamer, but she won't be cosplaying. No, I've never been to a con and I refuse to go to my first one without a cosplay. I know, I'm difficult.

Sorry for my blabbering. You may now enjoy the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

After hours of screaming Matthew had calmed down once he was aware that Alfred was not showing any signs of slowing down. The good news was that they had finally lost the creepy black van. The bad news was that they were running out of gas very quickly.

"Al, we need to get gas." Matthew's voice was a bit hoarse due to his screaming earlier.

"Uh, yeah…about that, we're not going to make it. We passed the last gas station an hour ago and there isn't another one for miles." Alfred let out a nervous laugh. Matthew closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please, don't say that." Matthew pleaded, "Every time you become negative something bad hap-"

The car began to sputter and decreased in speed. As they pulled over to the side Canada glared out into the darkness ahead. There probably wasn't civilization for miles and the road they were on wasn't used a lot. Lots of bad things could happen at this moment…

"Hey, at least we lost that stalker!"

…Like Alfred suddenly disappearing and being found dead in a ditch nearby five weeks from now. No one would miss him, right?

"Al, you have five seconds to run before I get my hockey stick and shove it up your ass."

Another nervous chuckle. "Heh, kinky much?"

A split second later America was running for his life down the dark road, the frigid air cooling his warm skin. He daringly twisted his head to see a furious Canada chasing him with a hockey stick and in response ran faster. Kumajirou was obediently running by his homicidal master's side.

"Come on Matt, can't you take a joke?!"

"NO!"

* * *

_With Sweden, Finland and Sealand…_

"Su-san, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Finland from the passenger's seat. The short blond gazed back at Sealand who was drooling as he slept.

"S'l'nd's a b'g b'y." Sweden mumbled. He kept his eyes on the road although his face did soften a bit.

"Yes, but don't you think he's too young to have that much land?" Tino couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"H'll b' f'ne." Berwald assured him for the hundredth time that day.

"What if other countries try to invade him though?" Tino gripped his hair as an image of an injured Sealand flashed through his mind.

"W'll pr't'ct 'im." Tino calmed down a bit. His expression became frantic again.

"Oh Su-san, why do they grow up so fast?!"

* * *

_With two-thirds of the Bad Bros Trio_…

"Okay, where to first old man?" England closed his eyes in irritation at the albino's nickname for him. The two men were currently driving toward America seeing that there was no possible way that the North American brothers would

"I am not old!" he protested. Gilbert snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm not awesome." Prussia replied sarcastically.

"I would've bloody cursed you if you weren't my only hope of finding the twins."

"Yeah, yeah, save your bitchin' for your French husband, kesesesese." Gilbird sat atop Gilbert's head, cheeping while his owner snickered.

"France is not my bloody husband!" England argued. Gilbert's sneer disappeared as he faked an apologetic look.

"You're right, he isn't." he agreed. Arthur nodded his head in approval and was about look out the window when Gilbert began speaking again, "He's your fuck buddy."

"Don't make me use this!" Arthur had whipped out a wooden wand.

"Is that a wand? Jeez, how nerdy can you get eyebrow freak?" Gilbert said in a tantalizing tone. The ex-nation eyed the wand as if it posed no threat to him; which really, it didn't.

"Avada Kedavra!" England made a flicking motion with the wand. A small green spark flickered at the wand's point before snuffing out. Arthur visibly deflated.

"BWAHAHAHA! FUCKIN' EPIC FAIL! KESESESESESE!" Gilbert cackled. Arthur was looking at his defective wand appalled. He began to tap the wand against the dashboard attempting to gain a reaction from the thin piece of wood.

"Wha- why didn't it work?! I'm a fully fledged wizard, how could this happen?! Don't tell me I have to go see Ollivander again!" he whined.

"DORK!" yelled Gilbert.

* * *

_With the Baltics…and Poland…_

"How could you lose them? That's totally lame!" Feliks exclaimed. He pouted in his seat as Toris gave the flamboyant man an apologetic look.

"Sorry…"

"Never mind, I guess we'll have to, like, get more serious!" Poland dug through the purse he had with him and extracted a GPS-like device and two small objects that .

"Wh-Wh-What a-a-a-are th-those?" asked Raivis. The Latvian yelped when a devious look found its way onto the Pole's face.

"Like, their trackers. Elizabeta let me borrow them." He replied.

"And what, exactly, are you going to do with those?" asked Estonia as he pushed his glasses back into place on his nose.

"I'm going to, like, stick it on America and Canada next time we, like, see them, duh~!" Eduard gave Feliks a withering look before turning to Toris.

"Way to pick them Toris." He whispered sarcastically. Toris sighed.

"Like, less talking and more driving!" ordered Poland.

* * *

_Back with the North American Twins..._

"No hard feelings, right bro?" Matthew glared at his brother as they walked back to the car. Alfred put up his hands as if surrendering.

"Hey, it's not my fault you lost your voice!" he argued defensively. He got another glare. "Okay, maybe it kinda is, but you had the choice NOT to scream!"

Alfred watched his twin head toward the driver's side.

"What're you doing?" Matthew ignored his brother's question and entered the driver's seat, slamming the door shut behind him. Alfred heard multiple clicks from the locks of all four car doors. He panicked and pressed his face against the door's window. "Hey! Matt, come on man! Open up!"

Matthew blew on the window to make it foggy before quickly scribbling a lengthy message. Alfred's eyes widened and began to fill with tears as he started to shake from fear, rather than the cold. This was the cruelest thing that Matt has done to him!

On the window the fading letters read: _I hope the ghosts get you as you sleep out there! _

* * *

Please tell me if there are any mistakes. :D


	6. Day Three, Part One

Hello, my friends~! Sorry I haven't updated awhile, a lot is going on in my life! (Don't worry they're all good things that are happening!) I just want to give you all a heads up that it'll probably take long for me to update because: 1) My grandparents are coming so I have to clean my room since they're gonna be using it, 2) My family likes to party a lot, 3) My bro's 14th b-day is coming up so I have to help get everything ready, 4) I'm still sorting out some school elective issues.

Oh, and who likes the new APH ending song? I love it~! I've been trying to get the notes for it on flute, but no one likes to post sheet music for flute… *sad face*

And another thing, I've been getting into _'Durarara!'_ lately. Who here thinks that Izaya is totally awesome and kinda reminds you of Gilbert? Anyways, enough with my blabbering!

I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Alfred whimpered pathetically as he tested the car's door handle again. Nope. Still locked. Another whimper escaped him.

Matthew smirked from inside the car. It was probably early morning now and Alfred had been whining all night. Fortunately, in his state of paralyzed fear, Alfred forgot he had the strength to actually open the door just by pulling on it hard enough.

Alfred blew warm breaths into his hands before rubbing them together. God, why did Matt's country have to be as cold as his soul?

_Snap!_

Alfred's head whipped up at the sound of a twig snapping. He could hear rustling from within the tall grass that grew in abundance on the side of the road. Alfred gave a very un-heroic squeak and stared fearfully at the brush. He could see it moving now and it seem something was coming towards him. Alfred bit back a scream when a pale hand shot out of the grass, an all too familiar face appearing in the dark.

"FUCK, IT'S YOU!"

* * *

_With three-fifths of the Nordics…_

There were many things Iceland didn't want to do. He didn't want to go on a trip. He didn't want to be looking for America and…America's twin, whatever his name was. He didn't want to listen to the crappy Canadian/American music on the radio…

And he really,_ really_ didn't want to be stuck in the back seat of a rental car with a singing Denmark as the driver.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick! I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!" the blond crooned. He let out a boisterous laugh and smiled at Norway who sat in the passenger's seat. The latter didn't even acknowledge that the Dane existed at the moment.

"Come on Norge, talk to me here!" Silence. "Iceland?"

"I wanna go home."

Denmark shrugged. "Pfft, hey, you guys wanted to do this in the first place."

"More land is not worth being within five feet of you for seven hours." Norway replied disdainfully, disinterested eyes not leaving the passing scenery.

"Don't be such a prude!"

"You're such a child."

"I'm a child? Look who's moping around like some emo teen."

"Denmark, you're being annoying…as usual."

"That's not true!"

Iceland's eyes widened as a fearful look crossed his face. He needed to get out of the car now! Everyone knew that Denmark never argued with Norway and when he did it was their foreplay. And since Iceland was in the car they wouldn't do anything and so their horny levels would be going through the roof. If this kept up then Iceland won't be able to sleep tonight as his brother and his boyfriend get it on in the hotel room next door.

"Can we stop somewhere? We've been driving all night." he pointed out, trying to keep his cool. The two older nations in the front, realizing they still had another passenger, looked back at the silver-haired nation. They glanced at each other and shrugged, though Iceland caught a slight gleam in their eyes as they made eye contact. It gave him scarring mental images that would forever be burned into his mind.

As soon as they parked at a roadside hotel Iceland zoomed out of the vehicle and booked a room far,_ far_ away from his brother and the Dane so that he would be able to at least keep some of his sanity intact.

* * *

_With Germany and the Italies…_

Lovino wanted to punch something right now. Like the potato bastard for molesting his little brother at the moment. He practically had forced Feliciano onto his lap!

"Ve~! Doitsu, thanks for letting me sit on your lap!" said Feliciano. Ludwig blushed and averted his gaze away from his _"friend's"_ smiling face.

"It's nothing, Feliciano." Italy let out a content 'Ve~!' in response.

The three countries had decided to stop at a hotel for the night and were currently planning on how to catch the North American twins.

"Stupid potato bastard," Lovino mumbled to himself.

"Doesn't America love hamburgers?" mentioned Italy, "And Cana-what's-his-name loves maple syrup! We can lure them in!"

"True, this is about the smartest thing you've ever said, Feliciano." said Romano.

The younger Italian gave his brother a confused look. "Ve~, what's that supposed to mean~?"

Lovino facepalmed and sighed. "Never mind you dunce."

"Are you going to taser them again?"

"Probably." Lovino hand clenched the taser on the table. "That bastard America has to be knocked out first."

"Ve~! Hey _fratello_, does the Italian mafia in America like you as much as the one in Italy?"

"Yes, they _like,_" Romano's eyes twitched at the use of the word, "me very much Feliciano."

"How nice, ve~!" he commented.

Romano gave his brother a bewildered look before shaking his head and turning back to Germany. "Now back to the plan-"

"Why isn't Spain here,_ fratello_? He's always with you." Romano's frown deepened and the twitch in his eye grew more noticeable.

"We don't need that damn Spanish bastard!" he seethed.

"Ve~, did you two have a fight again?"

"Feliciano…" Romano whispered venomously. His hand violently grabbed the taser off the table, "You have five seconds to get out of my fuckin' sight, you little shit!"

"Uuuaaaahh! Ludwig, save me!" Ludwig sighed as he left his seat to go chase down the two Italians.

* * *

_With the North American bros…_

Matthew held his hands over his ears as he lay in a fetal position on the car floor. Once he heard Alfred scream and had seen who the intruder was he hid. He could hear America's muffled voice talking to their visitor.

"H-Hi Natalia! H-How're you?" Alfred's question was ignored. Matthew braved a peek outside and his eyes widened in fear at the sight of Natalia stepping closer to the car. The shy Canadian was about to grab his hockey stick and help his brother out when he noticed what was in Belarus's hand. A gas container…oh God, she was going to burn them alive.

Matthew opened the car door and waved a white shirt from one of his and Alfred's bags. He wasn't as cowardly as Italy, but this was _Belarus_. She would do anything to get her brother to love and marry her and not even feel a bit of guilt.

"Please," he whispered, "Don't hurt us!"

"Of all times to be shy, you pick now?"

Matthew threw his brother an irritated look. "She's fucking insane! I'm not taking chances!"

"You two." The twins froze at the Belarusian's flat tone, "Get in the car."

The brothers did as they were told. Matthew sat in the passenger's seat while Alfred sat in the driver's seat. Both watched through the side and rear-view mirrors as Natalia went around the back of the car and opened up the gas tank. She then started to fill up the tank with what she had in her container.

"Please God; don't make her throw a match in there…"

Canada cautiously cracked the car door open a bit. "U-um, Belarus…what're you doing?"

The young woman remained concentrated on her task, but answered him. "Giving you two enough gas to be able to get to the next gas station."

The boys breathed out a sigh of relief. America still seemed a bit suspicious. "Uh, thanks Natalia, but _why_ are you helping us?"

"Brother is getting too obsessed with you both. Once you both are in hiding, he'll soon forget and marry me." Matthew let out a squeak when he saw a glint in her eyes that you would usually see in the eyes of patients in asylums.

Alfred seemed to notice the look in her eyes too. The usually loud nation gulped. "Uh…yeah. Sure. What if he doesn't-"

She immediately turned to the twins and had whipped out a knife. She pointed the weapon threateningly at the guys. "He WILL forget about you two imbeciles! Now go or I'll find a more convenient, more painful way, of getting rid of you."

Matthew yelped and slammed the door shut as he yelled, "Floor it!"

Alfred didn't need to be told twice as he slammed his foot down onto the gas pedal. When they were at a somewhat safe distance from the female country Alfred smiled. "Phew, Natalia sure has some sweet moments!"

Canada threw a glance to Belarus's shrinking form before turning back to America. "Uh, Al?"

"What?"

"Why are you on first-name basis with Belarus?" Matthew noticed how Alfred's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Uh…if I told you I would have to kill myself."

"Why?"

"Because Natalia sure would if I told you and she found out."

"Fine with me."

* * *

_Back with Belarus…_

Unconcerned eyes watched the twins zoom away. Natalia waited for the car drive off until it became no more than a little smudge on the horizon before letting a giggle escape her. A crazed look entered her eyes as she took out a picture of Russia from the sash around her waist.

"Soon brother. Once you can't find those two anymore we'll be together forever and be happily married!" Belarus hummed the wedding tune as she walked down the opposite direction from where the North American boys left.

* * *

Please tell me if there are any mistakes~! I worked on this chapter at small intervals so sorry if there were any misspellings, bad grammar, etc.


	7. Day Three, Part Two

Okay, sorry this is late, but school has been kickin' my ass because I'm a Suffering Sophomore, plus I need to schedule and get ready for my PSAT. 

Hmm, what's happened to me this summer…Oh! I tried maple syrup for the first time! XD For you D. Gray Man fans, during my school's Welcome Back assembly the MC announced that a kid named 'Allen Walker' had to go to the office. XD

I'm also busy looking for my Halloween costume. I trying to find a close-to-authentic replica of the Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban film version of the Hufflepuff uniform (Hey, they rock! :P). All the good ones I found are over 100 dollars soooo I'm still trying to find a cheap, just-as-good one. (That last sentence sounded sooooo wrong. *shot*)

And craaaap. My laptop got a virus and my dad just recently fixed it (temporarily). So sorry I didn't update for a long time. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Iceland grumbled as he dragged his luggage out of his room. He wasn't able to get any sleep due to nightmares. If Norway hadn't butt-dialed him during their…"mini-Olympics", then he wouldn't have been as mentally scarred as he was at the moment.

The island nation sighed when he had reached his brother's door. He knocked twice and mentally prepared for the psychological rape he was about to go through. As expected, Denmark had opened the door shirtless with Norway sleeping in his birthday suit upon the sheets on the bed. What Iceland didn't expect was the smell. He nearly gagged, but quickly regained his calm exterior.

"Are we gonna go now?" he asked blankly. Denmark gave the younger nation a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"About that…Norge accidentally slipped and fell on his ass pretty hard so he won't be able to walk for awhile."

Iceland grimaced. "What am I, five? It's pretty obvious why Norway can't walk."

"Oh, so does that mean I can tell you I fucked your brother senseless last night?"

The Icelander blinked slowly. "You…sicken me." He turned on his heel and started to walk back to his room, looking over his shoulder at Denmark who was still at the doorway waving him goodbye.

"Glad you understand little bud!"

* * *

_With the North American twins..._

After finally getting some gas the North American twins were back on the road. It was by the time that they had passed the border when Alfred's eyelids began to droop. Matthew had fallen asleep awhile ago and the thought of a nap seemed like a good idea to Alfred.

"ALFRED!"

The American jerked himself awake and panicked when, through the blur of waking up; he noticed he was driving on the wrong side of the road toward a big truck.

"Shit!" he cursed. The truck's driver honked his horn as Alfred maneuvered the vehicle to the right side of the road and pulled over. The brothers sat in silence as they tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts from the sudden adrenaline rush. Matthew turned to glare at his brother.

"What the hell was that?" he fumed. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Hello~, I haven't slept in, like, twenty-four hours!"

Canada's glare intensified at his brother's attitude. "Don't talk like Poland. Why don't you do the smart thing for once and stop at an inn so that we can finally sleep in peace?"

Alfred thought for a moment and shrugged."Can't argue with you on that…well except the smart thing; I _always_ do the smart thing."

"...I'm too tired to retort."

"Yes, I win!" cheered Alfred as they pulled into the inn parking lot.

After checking in and entering the room Matthew set Kumajirou on the floor as he and Alfred dragged themselves towards the beds. Alfred jumped onto his mattress and sighed.

"This bed is so sof-" Snores filled the room instantly. Matthew chuckled before he too collapsed onto the other bed.

* * *

_With Sealand's family..._

Sealand sat happily atop Sweden's shoulders as he pointed at a chimpanzee. "Hey dad, look at that monkey! It looks like Arthur!"

"D'n't t'k ab't y'r br'th'r l'k th't." Berwald warned is adopted son. Peter pouted as he crossed his arms.

"But it does!" he exclaimed. Berwald was about to retort when Tino called from afar.

"Peter, Berwald, I got us lunch!"

Sealand pumped a fist. "YES! Put me down Dad, I'm hungry!"

"'kay." Berwald strode towards his 'wife' while Sealand obediently followed. The young micronation stopped in his tracks when he noticed Francis standing a few feet away.

"France?" he called. The Frenchman turned and gave the young boy a smile.

"Hello, Peter~! I didn't expect you to be here! I just saw these dancing penguins in the arctic exhibit; would you like to see them?" His smile morphed into a sly grin when Peter's eyes lit up.

"Like in one of America's movies?" he asked innocently.

"Oui~!" he answered. _'Hook, line and sinker!'_

Sealand gave a whoop of approval. "Okay, but I gotta tell mama or he'll worry!"

France internally panicked and grabbed the young boy's wrist before he could go to his guardians. He gave a nervous laugh. "Oh don't worry, your parents are very busy and it'll be real quick, okay?"

"'Kay!"

"Fr'ncis." France blanched. (And he did not just squeal like a little girl!)

The flirtatious nation turned to look at the taller nation. "H-hello Berwald!"

"Leave."

"O-Oui!" Francis gave no protest as he made a B-line towards the zoo's exit. Sealand watched him go with disappointment.

"Aw~, but I wanted to see the dancing penguins!" he whined. Berwald sighed and set Peter on his shoulders again.

"…Y' c'n w'tch Ic'l'nd's p'ff'n d'nce." he said as they walked toward Tino. Peter gasped.

"It can dance?"

"Y's."

* * *

_With China, Korea and HK..._

"We're lost." Hong Kong deadpanned.

"Aiyaah~, why didn't we stop for directions, Korea aru~?" complained China as he rubbed his temples.

Korea scoffed. "Directions were invented in Korea, da ze! I can find my own way to America and Canada!"

"Is that the other nation's name? I hope he doesn't have a debt to me, aru~!"

"I don't really know…who're we talking about again?" asked Korea. Yao shrugged.

"Truck." Hong Kong deadpanned again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" they (excluding Hong Kong) screamed as Korea swerved out of the truck's path.

The trio sat in silence before Korea grinned brightly. "And they say Asians can't drive~! Driving was invented in Korea!"

"Shut up."

"You're so mean Hong Kong!"

* * *

_With Hungary and Austria..._

"You're going to _what_?" Hungary asked venomously. She had just gotten back from the U.S. after failing to capture the twins and had come to Austria's house only to hear Roderich's ridiculous announcement.

"I am going to end this ridiculous mess by cancelling the ball." informed Austria.

"You can't do that!" The Hungarian woman gripped a nearby frying pan and slowly stalked towards her ex-husband. "I'll make sure of it."

"Is there a reason you want this goose chase to go on?" Austria nervously adjusted his glasses as Elizaveta's lady-like manners were giving way to her old, boyish ways.

"This chase is raising sexual tension. I'm fuckin' getting man-on-man action every fifteen seconds because of this!" She pointed the frying pan at her laptop to emphasize her point.

"And _how_ are you getting that footage?" he inquired. Elizaveta glared at the aristocrat.

"You don't need to know." She spat. "And _you're_ not going to interfere! Am I making myself clear, _Roddy_?"

"Y-y-yes ma'am…" Why did he feel like he was still married?

* * *

_With the Baltics and Poland...and Belarus..._

Estonia glared daggers at the back of Poland's head as the blond continued to complain.

"Like seriously Liet, if you're not going to take this thing seriously then I'm going to have to drive!" announced the Pole. Lithuania rolled his eyes when he noticed a familiar person walking alongside the road.

"Is that Miss Natalia?" he asked, pointing toward the Belarussian.

A gasp escaped Feliks. "Why is my BFF walking on the side of the road? She's, like, seriously gonna ruin her cute shoes! Liet, hurry, pull over!"

Lithuania complied and slowed the can to a stop beside Natalia. "Hello, Miss Arlovskaya! Do you need a ride?" he greeted.

After recognizing who was in the van, Natalia sternly said, "No."

"But you're shoes!" Feliks pointed out.

Belarus glanced down at her dirty footwear before looking up at Poland with a slight urgency in her eyes and tone. "We'll go shoe shopping once brother is done with his business here."

Poland sighed in relief. "Okay, whatever you say, but are ya sure?"

"Yes." she answered.

"Fine, tell the big jerk 'I hate you!' for me!"

Natalia frowned."I will not speak to my future husband like that."

Poland rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Like, just do it. Come on Liet, we, like, have twins to find and stuff!"

"O-okay! Bye, Miss Arlovskaya." The Baltics and Poland gave quick waves before zooming off.

"Farewell."

* * *

_With Prussia and England..._

"Where could they be…" England thought aloud. He was pacing in front of the parked car letting his fingers trail ove rhis wand.

"I don't know." Prussia gave an exasperated sigh as he leaned back in his chair, "This is so un-awesome!"

England cursed and facepalmed. "Why didn't I just use a charm on him in the first place?"

"Dude, you still think you're a wizard?" laughed Gilbert. He ignored the furious green glare shot at his direction

"It's true dammit!" The Brit groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Bloody hell, I need a drink."

Prussia turned the keys in the ignition. "Me too. Let's go look for a bar."

* * *

Okay, hoped you enjoyed that, please tell me if there were any mistakes/ things that didn't makes sense/ etc. I'm sorry if this chapter seems scatterbrained or something, I had to redo some parts since I didn't save those parts before my laptop caught the virus. ^^' I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but oh well.


End file.
